thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Railway Series
The New Railway series is Series based on Obviously Thomas and Friends and the Railway Series Every season/Book has 4-6 Stories/Episodes and its Starts with the Movie/Novel Thomas and the Magic Tunnel Thomas and the Magic Tunnel Thomas was going to visit the Mainland When he finds a Tunnel that Leads to The Magic Railroad where Lady works but he finds A Group of Tunnels that can travel You through time as he goes through a time filled adventure he also Finds that Diesel 10 is working to destroy Lady again and has to Stop Him New Characters Christopher-The First Steam engine(Type) on the Island Katrina- another Magical engine that works with Lady Reverend and Awdry- Twin Breakdown Cranes who can't move on there own and work at the SS&R Center Benson- The last Class 08 Diesel Shunter in the Future with Rockets Fitted to his Sides Jonathan- A Speedy Bullet Train Michael- A Monorail High speed Engine, who's Line Goes Through the Towns and Cities of Hackenbeck, Sodor: A World Renowned This Is a Documentary About All The Engines and Railways of Sodor. Season/Book 1 - The Diesel Engines Diesels Can Mean trouble but really only 8 do,Diesel 10 is the Most devious but Once He saved Splodge from scrap, Diesel Runs on Diesel fuel and So do Max and Monty and they like being trouble, Arry and Bert Go Back to the Smelters yard when Trouble Happens at The Farqhuar Quarry, and Diesel 10 Decides to Recruit Benson to his Team of Evil Diesels when he Finds Benson is Not Very Devious Splodged From Scrap Diesel and The Dump Trucks Ffarquhar Landslide Splodgeson Season/Book 2 - Engines, Trucks, and Trouble Trucks are silly things they don't pay notice to what they are doing, and they like to cause Trouble for the Engines, Edward Knows how to deal with them, and so Do Salty, and Stepney, and Donald and Douglas scare the Trucks after what Douglas did to the Spiteful Brakevan but they all got into Trouble with trucks because of Confusion between the engines eventually, and The Scottish Twins find something Surprising at Crock's Scrapyard Edward the Red Engine Salty and the Troublesome Tankers Stepney The BLUEBELL Engine The Spiteful Scrap Heap Season/Book 3 - The Future Engines The Future has Lots of things to like, Like these Engines, Benson Has Rockets Fitted to his sides for High Speeds and Flight, and Once he Challenged Stephen the Rocket to to a Race, and Micheal is a Monorail engine who Brings Passenger's on his Own Branchline which replaced Thomas' Branchline, and he thinks he's the Pride of the line but he was proved wrong when he needed Saving. Finally Jonathan is a Mainline Engine Who Pulls the Express up to Vicarstown only stopping at Important Stations He is The New Wil' Nor Wester but when he broke down once Gordon Who was being Preserved along with the rest of the Famous 11 had to pull it once again. after all that they Visited the Famous 11 and talked about their adventures Rocket vs. Rocket Monoderailment Jonathan and Gordon Red, Green, Brown, Blue and Black Memories Season/Book 4 - Christopher the Old Engine Christopher is the Oldest engine on Sodor he wasn't the First Engine to Arrive on Sodor That's Edward and Thomas but He is the oldest Model that is on Sodor older than Stephen, He Has been on many adventures after Thomas Saved him From Scrap Christopher and Awdry Stephen and Christopher Ulfstead Adventures Escape From the Iron Twins Season/Book 5 - The Shunting Engines Sir Topham Hatt has ordered a Diesel Shunter to Help Work on the Island But 4 others also came escaping from Scrap and Watch as No.1, No.2, No.3, No.4, and No.5 Try to prove to The Fat Controller that They are Worthy of Real Names and Staying on the Island of Sodor No.1 and the Odd Jobs No.2 and No.5 at Tidmouth Harbor No.3 at The Clay Pits Really Useful Diesel Engines Season/Book 6 - The Magical Engines Life on The Magic Railroad is Never The Same, with Lady and Katrina in Charge these Engines have had Several Adventures on the Railroad and a Close Escape From Diesel 10 Lady, Katrina and Diesel 10 Katrina and The Hurricane Renovation Sensation Lady's New Branchline Season/Book 7 - The Forrest Engines After The Misty Island Tunnel Collapsed Leaving Diesel 10 Trapped on Misty Island, Sodor Logging Company had Opened and 3 New Engines and A Crane Arrived life in The Logging Company is Never Dull and Carley The No.3 Diesel Shunter also works here. Samuel and Creaky Wendy and Adella Carley's First Day The Transfer Table Season/Book 8 - Dockside Engines Down at the Docks Things are never Stillm, Mainline Engines shouldn't be allowed on Edward's Weak Branchline, but after a accident on Brendam Happened, The Fat Controller Reinforced This, after That While the docks were being repaired Big Mickey almost fell Overboard and was moved to Tidmouth Harbor, Bulstrode gets restored, and Finally The Sodor China Clay Engines Find a Shocking Old Discovery Brendam Breakdown Collapse Bulstrode Sails Again Big Green Box under Clay Season/Book 9 - Little Western Engines Fun Fact The Book Oliver the Western Engine was originally going to have the same name, anyways heres the latest NWR News.Two new Engines have been bought from a Scrapyard on the other Railway for the Little Western, Krystal was a Coffee-Pot Brung to help with Shunting Ballast Trucks Under The Chute and line them up into trains and Arlseburgh Junction, While Lily was A Pannier Tank smaller than Duck who pushed the slip coaches into a siding when the passengers got out to remove them from the Main Line on the Branch. They are glad to work on The Little Western, here are their stories and some stories of the Other Little Western engines Lily and The Slip Coaches Trouble with the Ballast Cars Scottish Tenders and Faulty Turntables Lily's Ballast Train Season/Book 10 - Non-Rail Vehicles Now Many Engines Have Wanted the Spotlight in my Books But No Non-Rail Vehicles Have Gotten The Spot Light, anyways Bulgy is Bored of Being A Vegetable Bus, Bertie is Getting Less Service Because of it, and The Horrid Lorries Return, and Tiger Moth causes Some Trouble. Bulgy's Third Try Bertie and Bulgy Steaming Scrap Iron Like a Tiger Moth To a Flame Season/Book 11 - Samoht The Tank Engine Rumors Have been Going around that a Group of Railway Enthusiast are Planning on Building Another E2! Thomas Doesn't Believe these Rumors But when They Turn Out to Be True,and the Engine Arrives on Sodor, Thomas does not Take it Well and Feels as though he is Going to be Replace, What will Happen No-One Knows. Thomas & The Rumors The New E2 Samoht on the Branchline Thomas vs. Samoht Samoht goes Home Season/Book 12 - Diesel 10 and The Misty Island Engines Diesel 10, has been Trapped on Misty Island for a Few Months Now, and Splodgeson has No Idea where he is, Diesel 10 has decided to Try and Escape but The Logging Locos Make it Increasingly Difficult to Do So Shake Shake Bogies Pinchy and Ol' Wheezy The Diseasel 10 That's Not Right Misty Island Escape Season/Book 13 - Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine After His Escape from Misty Island The Tunnel Was No Longer Blocked and There was extra Wood Coming From Both the Sodor Logging Company and Misty Island. But Diesel 10 doesn't really Care, He has Business to Do However Misty Island has Done Some Damage to him and He Needs to Try to Keep Useful With constant Breakdowns. Pinchy Problems Diesel Express Coming Through! Hurricane Clean-Up Journey to Beyond Sodor Really Useful Engine? Season/Book 14 - Tank Engine Samoht Again Samoht Returns To Sodor for Good, but Is a Station Pilot at Tidmouth, So Thomas has to Teach Him How to Become a Really Useful Engine, Much Like How He Did Too.But in an Entirely Different Way Samoht and Gordon Samoht's Train Samoht and The Trucks Samoht and The Breakdown Train Season/Book 15 - Micheal the Monorail Engine In The Year 2025, Micheal the Monorail Engine was Built, replacing Thomas' Branchline for Passenger Services from Knapford to Ffarquhar, hr doesn't see his Colleagues Much Except for at Knapford but that doesn't Stop Him From Having Lots of Adventures Micheal Runs Off Unservicable Record Breaker Micheal and Bertie Season/Book 16 Misty Island Engines Not Many People Like Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, they find them Annoying and Insufferable, even Diesel 10 can't stand them But Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are Tired of this and Try to Find a Way to become Really Useful Engines. Ferdinand and The Sodor Logging Company Ol' Wheezy's Problem The Shake, Quake, and Break, Bridge Bash, Bill, Ben, and Dash Season/Book 17 Bulstrode the Disagreeable Barge Bulstrode has Been Left on The Beach for Years, but finally they were in need of More bots on Sodor, and Finally Bulstrode was Free, and Ready to Be as Disagreeable as Ever Bulstrode Rides Again Railways are No Good Wild Water Rescues Truck's Revenge